This invention relates to pigmented liquid detergent having colloidal size plastic particles as pigment.
It is known that clear liquid detergents, hair creams, floor waxes, etc., which are maintained at an alkaline pH can be opacified by adding certain polymeric latices thereto, that the opacified detergents have a milky, smooth appearance which is generally regarded as aesthetically superior to the appearance of clear detergents, and that best results in opacifying the detergents are obtained when the polymeric latices have an average particle size generally larger than conventional latex particle size. Unfortunately, difficulties have been encountered in achieving efficient opacification of such detergents, etc., because polymeric latices having a large particle size are time-consuming to make and are usually unstable in these detergents.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a pigmented detergent containing as pigment a polymeric latex having large average particle size which is stable in a wide variety of detergents.